


I Love Being Given Two D's At Once!

by TS_RoyalTea



Series: What IS Thomas Doing? [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: BDSM, Crack, Daddy Kink, Dom Deceit Sanders, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Hemipenis, Intrusive Thoughts, Kinda, M/M, Remus is a little shit, Smut, Sort Of, Spankings, Sub Remus Sanders, Subspace, maybe? - Freeform, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TS_RoyalTea/pseuds/TS_RoyalTea
Summary: So this is the flip side, some might say the Dark Side *wink, wink*, of what happened with the erection medicine Remus told us about in the Intrusive Thoughts video.This takes place right after the "Can Lying Being Good?" video. Meaning that Thomas knows a little about Deceit, and nothing about Remus.OrRemus, being all the forbidden thoughts of Thomas' mind, knows what is happening to the Sides during the event of "Extend! Ha! You Remember That Erection Medicine?" Deceit finds out he tried to lie... Because... You know it's Deceit... And things go from desperate to kinky in a paragraph!





	I Love Being Given Two D's At Once!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long to those kiddos who read the first of this series. But I appreciate and thrive on your continued support! Thank you so much for reading and enjoy you sexy fiends! :)))

* * *

Thomas had just found the small blue bottle of pills in his secret, special drawer. Remus saw them and his eyes immediately lit up. Without showing himself directly to Thomas he proceeded to speak to his hosy through the little man smiling on the label.

Thomas was out of it enough from his previous panic attack, that he didn't question why the average looking man suddenly sported a mustache straight from an old Western film.

"These would definitely help! Imagine being able to finally realease all of this energy and anxiety... I mean, would you rather be in a bitter mood later when Joan and Talyn come over to record another Joystick Joyride? Where's the harm?! Roman had you buy them for a reason like this! Just take the pills!"

Thanks to his encouragement and rock hard- er he means rock solid logic, his host ran to lock the door. The Duke took the opportunity to sink out with a shit-eating grin on his face. All he had to do was wait, and then it would be time for some fun!

\---- roughly 30 minutes after Thomas took the medication ----

In the Dark Sides lair, or apartment if you need to be techincal, Deceit was pacing and ranting to his trashy companion.

"It is absolutely, positively, 100% okay that Thomas disregarded me! He cared less about the fact that I was 'bothering' him," and when he said this his gloved hands formed quotations beside his head, "than the fact that he is obviously as honest as he thought!"

The scaled side was so caught up in his anger that he didn't notice the fact that Remus was taking in his every word, every movement, and every breath as if waiting for something happen. The side didn't even notice that the rather out-spoken side was paying attention to his ranting for once in the first place.

"I can't even lie at this point Remus! I am so fed up with those Light Sides convincing Thomas that Im bad or wrong! I just feel so! So!" And then in the middle of his pacing path Deceit felt his cocks jump excitedly in his pants. He paused and as he could feel himself hardening further, his human side flushed itself in red.

On the couch, Remus smiled wide at the noticable twitch in the lying side's trousers. His own cock had been half hard since the encounter with Thomas, but the rush of heat that spread beneath his balls, just hardened him further. Playing to his brother's strengths, he placed a look of faux innocence on his face before lounging back unassmuingly.

"Dee? What's wrong? Snake got your tongue?" Remus smirked as Deceit spun around to glare at him. "Whaaat?" He smiled boldly as the livid side stomped to his place on the sofa.

"If you had been paying attention to what I wasss ssssaying you would know that I am pisssssed. Off." The snake-like side hissed his words, while verbal venom spat itself onto the dirty-minded side in front of him.

Yet, he only smiled. "Well I was listening Dee! You were mad at Sleep again, right?" Playing his part well, Remus sat up with amusement flickering like fire in his eyes. He was setting Deceit up to reach his limit and just fuck him until he broke over the same sofa he was sitting on.

Deceit growled and a yellow finger was shoved into the Duke's face. "You know full well that I haven't talked to him in days. Are you trying to be an ass?"

"Well not be one, but I have one that is sadly empty at the moment. Maybe you could..." His breath hitched as he was slapped in the face. Then, another wave of pleasure roared through the two. They felt their nipples harden and tighten, as if in someone else's grip, before the scortching heat wrapped itself around their members.

Deceit shivered and took an unconscious step towards the side seated on the sofa. And Remus didn't hesitate to let out the moan lodged in his throat.

"G- god Dee did you feel that?" The side was sure to sound confused, but also horny. And if the blown pupils of the Harvey Dent look-alike were anything to go by, his partner felt the same.

"Remus," The snake growled, "What did your delirious, demented ass do- !" And then the anger was washed from his stare as a pool of heat gathered in his balls, causing his cocks to strain in their confinements. 

"Ooo! Two D's at once Deceit? If that's what you wanted then you could have just asked!" And when Remus reach out to grab the objects of his desires, the room spun and his wrist was grasped in a firm grip.

He blinked a few times and when his vision cleared, he saw they were no longer in the Dark Sides common room, but instead he was on his bed with Deceit on top of him.

The latter tsked, "Well now Remus. You know better than to touch without asking." A hard glint in his eyes told his partner to behave... But he never did have self control.

Remus slowly put his hands to his side, and then suddenly bucked his hips up to drag along his lover. And the glare he was given only served to turn him on more.

"You cheeky brat! I ought to- " yet another wave of pleasure coursing from his ears to his toes cut his sentence off before he could finish putting the rancid royal in his place. "Remus, what's going on?" His voice brokered no room for arguement, and a certain saying popped into the mentioned's head.

If you are going to dig your own grave, you might as well lie in it.

"I dont know Dee! Honest! But it feels so good! You should- "

"YOU," Deceit hissed, "should learn when to shut that pretty mouth of yours."

"Shut me up with one of your cocks Daddy Dee!" A shit-eating grin spread out on Remus' face when he saw the name make Deceit's eye twitch.

A snap later, Remus was tied up, spread out eagle, naked, a bell in his hands, and a spider gag secured tightly in his mouth.

A unashamed moan poured out of the side as his freed cock throbed in relief.

"Such a shame I have to stiffle those pretty noises." The voice by the door made Remus whip his head towards it. And he immediately groaned at the sight.

Perusing the shelves of toys, chains, and whips, Deveit stood in only a pair of black panties that featured small yellow bows on each hip. And once he had his weapon of choice, he turned towards the side spread on the bed. Two small, dark spots seemed to stare Remus down as the sliky fabric threatened to tear from the pressure the hard cocks, concealed beneath it, exerted.

"Uck! Ee oo ook o uud!" The Duke tried his best to ramble out his praise for his fellow dark side, only serving to get himself into deeper trouble.

"You just can't listen can you? I tell you to shut up and put a gag on you, yet you STILL find a way to piss me off!" The snake of a side spat this out with venom. The paddle was then revealed to his bratty sub with a dramatic flair belonging to Wheel of Fortune.

Remus gasped and his eyes soaked in the sight of his favorite paddle resting in his dom's hands. The sleek, black paddle wasn't necessarily longer, or wider than most. But it did display caution-yellow writing, reading "SLUT", that would leave imprints of his title with every hit.

Deceit's smirk found its way naturally onto his face. "Since you insist on being such a slut for punishment, its only fitting that it's bruised into your ass then isnt it?" Remus was quick to enthusiastically nod, and Dee continued. "You will be punished severely today. You not only lied to me, three times I should add, you also refused to ask for what you wanted. Instead you fucked with something in Thomas!"

"The only thing fucking into Thomas is his own fingers though..." The unfiltered thought ran through his mind, and as he started to voice it to his lover, his face was suddenly pressed against the bed. Deceit had snapped, and flipped him so his pale, quivering thighs were on display to be observed turning from white, to red, to purple.

"I think 20 hits will do..." And before the Duke could rejoice at getting to cum and being let off the hook so easily, he continued with a smirk, "for each time you tried to lie to me." Remus would have gulped if the gag didnt prevent him from swallowing. In fact, a small puddle was beginning to form on the sheets next to his face.

"And! I think that 15 with the nine tails should suffice for refusing to open your filthy mouth, for once! Which isn't a coincidence that its the only time I want you to, is it?" He growled out. And the sub on the bed whined low in his throat, pressing his ass as far into tgr air as he could. Desperate to please, desperate to feel what he had been craving all day.

The dominant got real close to his ear and whispered sensually, "Remember your colors, my baby boy?"

Remus nodded so hard he swore he knocked at least a few brain chunks loose.

"Show me then. Green."

Remus shook his bells once.

"Good. Yellow?"

He then shook them quickly three times.

He licked over the shell of his love's ear before biting down. Remus shivered and whined again. "Good boy... And drop them for red." The scaled side stood and rolled his shoulders in anticipation.

"Let's begin." And without further warning, the hits began to rain down onto the needy sub. The engraving leaving sharp, pink lines everywhere it landed. And Deceit made sure that it landed everywhere. Soon, the entirety of the soft mass of his ass, the curve of his cheeks leading to his sit spots, and his creamy white thighs, were painted red.

At first, Remus had been too stubborn to give in. He wiggled his ass tauntingly and kept all the sounds of pain and pleasure in his head.

But as they passed 20, the small moans and whimpers bubbled out of his lips with a rather large amount of drool. And as they reached 45, he had to start blinking tears out of his eyes. This was always parr of his punishment, admitting to Dee he had messed up, by leaving himself vulnerable to everything he normally kept tightly to his chest.

And so, Deceit didn't let up for a second. He watched the slutty baby boy completely fall apart underneath his care. He never kept to a speed or strength, which only made it harder for Remus to appear unapologetic. 

And once the last blow was placed, Remus let out a slow, shaky breath. He refused to let his Daddy make him feel bad for wanting to feel good. Even if he could see where he could have handled things better. He was just about to get his breathing under control, when ungloved hands harshly squeezed his firey ass.

A choked off sob/moan spilled out from the gag. His jaw was sore and he just wanted to have his Daddy's cocks fill him up. The medication still rushing thriugh his veins and making the Duke even more desperate than usual.

Almost immeidatly, the dark green and black cat o' nine tails was brought into his line of vision and then touched gently between his shoulders. He vaguely heard Deceit snap away his gag, and more or less registered his lips smacking together.

"Now we're grtting somewhere!" Remus thoughg happily, his Daddy always wanted to hear him moan when he was close to getting what he wanted. An overconfident, breathy chuckle left his lips, seconds too soon.

"I want you to count these last fifteen hits. You will thank me for each one. I hope you realise baby boy, that I could have left you to handle whatever this mess you made is, by yourself. But instead I'm here teaching you the lesson you so desperately needed." 

Remus' eyes widened and he let out a displeased whine. He didnt want to keep being punsihed! He was so far into his own head that he could hardky keep his own thoughts straight. I mean he was most certainly hard, but his thoughts were obviously gay.... Side rant aside, he could _barely_ keep his thoughts _on track._

"If you mess up your counts, we'll start over. Are you ready for Daddy to give you what you need pretty boy?"

And hearing his little slut moan, "greeen~" from his spot under him, spurred Deceit to start. 

A whoosh and a loud CraCK sounded through the air. The toy hit, in the deliciously sensitive spot between his shoulders, so well, Remus almost forgot to speak.

"O- one Daddy! Th- thank you Da- daddy!" His stutter adding to the role he felt himself slipping deeper and deeper into. Tears gathered in his eyes, and spilled out to join the puddle of drool still collected under his face.

He was so deep into subspace, that he lost himself completely to the sensations. His voice was wrecked and raw, so much he let himself stop counting the first time he reached 8.

A few firm spanks from Dee's hand on his cherry red ass, encouraged him to finish the list all the way, the second time through.

Remus' back was decorated with purple brusies and red welts. His ass was STILL on fire, but neither side could bring himself to care.

Deceit made quick work of stretching out his baby boy. His cocks were red, rock hard, and leaking precome. And even so, he couldnt resist teasing his needy slut one last time.

Remus had thought his punishment was finally over. His Daddy was preparing him to be a perfect cocksleeve for him. And he was beyond ready to get fucked into the matress. But when his daddy's fingers pulled out, the heads of his two favorite toys in the whole world just teased over his rim.

"D- d- daddy!" He whined in the most desperate tone he could muster, but his daddy only smiled with one eyebrow raised. There wasnt a rhyme or reason to what he die next, knowing full well it wasn't going to get him what he wanted.

Remus tried rolling his hips to make even just one thick dick (okay maybe there is a rhyme!) slide into his hole. And when Deceit just pulled back so he wasnt touching him at all, he broke.

Letting go of his stubborness and pride, he started to beg to be taken like a real slut. He felt tears drip down in steady trails down his cheeks, but he didnt care what happened as long as he finally got his Daddy's dicks like he needed. Moans, whines, and pleas were spoken so quickly it was nearly impossble to tell what he was saying. But his Daddy was the best for a reason.

Dee quickly lined both of his cocks up with Remus' opening and speared them to their hilt in one movement. The groans and increased babbling from his sub making him throb harder, if that was even possible at this point.

And soon, Deceit had begun his own rambling.

"For Chester's sake! Fuck baby! Doing so good. Making Daddy feel so fucking good. Gonna fill you up so beuatiful. So fucking beuatiful already baby! Fuck so pretty! Youre all mine baby boy. All mine. Just Daddy's and no one else's." 

Both sides soon found themselves at the edge of orgasm. And with permission from Dee, Remus came untouched. His cock exploded (though not really because that would hurt) as streaks of off-white shot out. His ass clenched both organs inside him with a scream. A similar scream followed a few short thrusts after. Two loads of come swelled inside of him and Remus couldnt help but laugh and imagine himself as the sexiest water ballon ever.

Deceit looked up at him with a soft smile, before snapping the both of them clean, unchained, and in each other's arms. Whispers of praise left each time his lips connected with his boyfriend. And soon his lips were captured with Remus' swollen ones. This led to a sloppy, endorphin-high make-out session, that evidently ended up with both Dark Sides fast asleep.

And if Remus denied any involvement of the nights events in the morning to get another brutal fucking, then Thomas would never know any different. 

**Author's Note:**

> Omggg I almost forgot! Im going to be doing a Sanders Sides One Shot stiry soon, so any prompts and/or suggestions are 101% welcome in the comments!  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
